


A Kiss Under The Starlight

by StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover



Series: Kacxa Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover/pseuds/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover
Summary: There she was, at the edge of the world. The orange, pink, purple, and indigo powdered sky, complimenting her radiant blue skin. She seemed to be glowing in the final rays of the dying sun.He'd finally found her......and it was time to come clean.





	A Kiss Under The Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this is my obvious late submission for Kacxa week....¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> *throws confetti*  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)
> 
> Anyway, hope u enjoy!
> 
> (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

Acxa sat alone on the edge of the many cliffs, that were embedded into the Grand Canyon, staring into the sunset. "It's extremely beautiful." She whispered almost wistfully to herself.

Keith stood behind her, mesmerized at how her blue skin seemed so radiant against the pink, purple, and yellow powdered sky. He sat next to her but she didn't appear to have noticed him. Keith had followed her... No 'followed' is a strong word, yet accurate word. He'd gone to his secret spot and saw her there.

"It's extremely beautiful," he heard her whisper to herself...

"Just like you," he said quietly.

Acxa almost yelped as she spun around and saw the man of her dreams staring at her.

Acxa was lost for words as she felt her cheeks heat up. His odd peach hue seemed to glow in the sun's dying light. His ebony hair shimmered, making his grey-violetish eyes sparkle. "Don't- don't scare me like that!" She somewhat stuttered after a while as she hit on the arm.

"Ow!" Keith yelped as his hand went straight to his arm. Who knew her punches could hurt so hard! Well technically he'd fought and spared with her before, but his punch was the worst! "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly after a while.

"No, I should be sorry, I'm the one who hit you after all." Her cheeks reddened as he shuffled closer to her. "You know," he said after a while," When I was a kid, I used to come up here with my father all the time..."

"What happened to your father?"

"He died in a fire," he said simply.

Acxa turned to look at his eyes, sympathy stricken on her face."I'm sorry I asked."

Keith looked at her. "Don't be," Keith said with a rueful smile. "So," Keith asked changing the subject, " What brings you to the 'edge of the world' ?" Keith asked as he chuckled at his slight joke.

Acxa sighed as she looked back at the scenery. "I was looking for you and Krolia said you'd be out here."

"Well, you found me... or I actually found you." Once again, he laughed at his little joke.

Acxa smiled but stayed quiet.

He looked at her. "Come on, you can talk to me," he encouraged.

She sighed as she brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms. Her hair draped over her face like a curtain. She stifled a sob. What was this boy doing to her?

"You okay?" Keith asked worriedly as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders. He swore he felt her melt under his touch, but he made a mental note to ask her later on. She sighed.

"I'm scared," She admitted after a while. He brought her closer. She brought her head up and gazed at the partially visible sun. It was suddenly cold - she shivered.

Keith shrugged of his favourite jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he said comfortingly, "I'm here." She curled up into his jacket before placing half of it over his shoulders, bringing them closer to each other. She rested her head on his shoulders as they looked at the almost non-visible sun. They sat in silence.

"_You_ make me feel scared..." she admitted once the sun had disappeared completely. He was confused 'till it unexpectedly hit him, like a train hitting a bird that was stupid enough to fly over its tracks. Stumbling over words, blushing... It was suddenly very obvious, but he still wanted to play it safe.

"What do you mean?" he asked, playing stupid.

"Keith, I have feelings for you!" She blurted out, "And I don't know if your gonna turn me down, or do something stupid and get yourself killed or-or-" she was cut off as a pair of lips attached themselves to her own.

Before she could withdraw her mind from its far places, his arms were around her, assure and hard as when he'd held her hand when they escaped the burning cruiser. She felt again the rush of helplessness, the sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth that left her limp. And the quiet face of Acxa was blurred and drowned to nothingness. He bent back her head across his arm and kissed her, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. And before a swimming giddiness spun her round and round, she knew that she was kissing him back. Their lungs were screaming for air as the reluctantly pulled away from each other. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips as their foreheads lay rested against each other.

"I love you Acxa," Keith confessed, "And I have for a darn long time. Ever since I found out who you really were."

"I loved you from the moment I saw you. Now shut up and kiss me."

Keith smiled as their lips clashed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> to be fair, i had written this along time ago and was kinda saving it of rmy dire circumstances series... oh well... (｡◕‿‿◕｡)


End file.
